


Fancy Meeting You Here

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max meets his soulmate in the most unlikely of places...





	Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pericardiaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/gifts).



Fifteen-year-old Max blushed bright red when his soulmate’s first words appeared on his arm.

That day he brought a wrist cuff, and he told his parents that his first words were, ‘It’s nice to meet you,’ which a girl in his class had on her wrist. Nice normal words.

He still thought it was silly people didn’t use something unique, but his grandad had told him it had always been that way, like some sort of group amnesia that stopped people from cheating the system.

Max didn’t care, he didn’t like the idea that he was incomplete, and he had no intention of looking for his soulmate.

***

Carlos had a coughing fit when he saw his soulmate’s first words, and his dad had sprinted over with fear in his eyes, hauling him up so that he could perform the Heimlich manoeuvre because he assumed that he was choking.

And then he saw Carlos’ first words and howled with laughter, only stopping when Carlos sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I was treated by a doctor once, who had, ‘I’ve got a rash on my cock,’ written on her wrist for all eternity.”

“Did she love her soulmate?”

“She was very happy.” His dad laughed, doctors and nurses were prone to having awful first words, but he hoped that his would be something more, tasteful. “I think my old cuff should fit you, my dad gave it to me, and it’s only right that it should be passed down to you.”

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, little bull.”

It didn’t feel like he loved him when he told his mum and sisters what he had tattooed on his arm, but he was glad that once the laughing was over, they all supported him.

***

Seventeen-year-old Max was free for the first time in his life, wandering around the dark streets of Milton Keynes like it was Las Vegas.

He was heading for a place so secret that he found out about it on a discreet online forum, and he lurked in a doorway along the street until a group of men in their thirties, all clad in leather, walked by. Tagging on to the end of the group he shuffled past the bouncer, his heart pounding as he headed down the narrow stairs, transporting him to another world.

Red lights flashed as the dance floor moved in time with the music, the loud bass rumbling through his bones as the smell of beer and sweat overpowered him.

He lurked at the edge of the dance floor, his arms wrapped around himself as he wondered if he should just go, pretend that he wasn’t the sort of guy to come to this kind of nightclub.

Alcohol would have relaxed him, but he wanted to stay in control, and he was sure ordering a soft drink would alert the barman to the fact that he didn’t belong here.

He was fascinated by the way the other guys so brazenly kissed and touched each other, there was no hiding here.

Max wanted that, he had urges, desires, and he wanted to indulge them.

And then he saw a man so beautiful that he took his breath away, thick dark waves framing a kind smile, and lips so pouty that he just had to know what they felt like pressed against his own.

Max wandered through the crowd, people parting around him as though his guardian angel was clearing the way for him.

He reached out for the stranger’s hand, pulling him through the crowd towards the cubicles at the back.

They were labelled ‘changing room’ but everyone knew why they were really there.

Inside the cubicle condoms were on a roll like a ticket machine, and the lube was dispensed from a pump.

Max didn’t bother with small talk, or names, he didn’t care about any of that. He just wanted it fast and rough.

Tugging at the stranger’s jeans he pushed him up against the wall, making him gasp as he licked at his pouty lips, demanding more as he unzipped him, freeing his hard cock as he groaned.

He tore a condom off the reel, opening it with his teeth as he rushed to roll it on to the stranger’s hard cock, so thick and long that Max licked his lips in anticipation.

The stranger lubed up his cock, making it nice and slick as Max turned round, bending over the little shelf, wide enough for someone to sit on and be fucked, and just the right height for leaning over.

Max took a deep breath, tugging down his jeans and boxers, and he shivered as he exposed himself to the room. He hadn’t expected to feel so vulnerable, and the stranger holding his cheeks open made him blush, but the feeling of his searing hot cock pressing at his hole took all those worries away.

Arching his hips, the stranger thrust in, Max gritting his teeth as he pushed through the tight muscle, slowly inching his way in.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Max froze, his muscles clenching around the stranger and making his whole body shudder in pleasure.

Those were his soulmate’s words.

But it couldn’t be him, not in a place like this.

“Your cock feels fucking amazing.”

The stranger stopped, and Max groaned, the noise swallowed up by the noise drifting through from the dance floor.

“Don’t stop, please.” Max knew he sounded whiny, but he’d had a taste of how good it was going to feel, and he wanted more.

The stranger pulled out, and Max whimpered, his body shaking, afraid that he’d done something wrong.

“I want to see you.” He twisted Max around, staring into his eyes as he leant in for a kiss, but Max couldn’t wait. Breaking the kiss, he slipped out of his trainers, pulling his jeans off with such force that they chafed against his skin.

“I want you inside me.” Max pulled the stranger closer, his hands resting on his hips, and he stumbled backwards on to the shelf, wrapping his legs around the stranger’s waist.

He added more lube before sliding back in, easier this time, and he bottomed out in one smooth thrust, making Max’s eyes roll back in his head as pleasure spread through his body.

Each thrust was in time with music, some dance song that Max vaguely recognised, and he begged for more, his toes curling as his muscles fluttered, his body tense.

“Relax.” He stroked at Max’s cock with his slick hand, and that was all it took to push him over the edge, his body shaking as he cried out in ecstasy, his muscles clenched tight around the stranger’s pulsing cock, each twitch sending another wave of pleasure through his body.

Max slumped forward into the stranger’s arms, his body tender and used and yet it felt so good.

“I think you’re my soulmate.” The stranger took off his cuff, never letting go of Max as he cuddled in.

He showed him the tattoo, those truthful yet embarrassing words that had slipped out of Max’s mouth less than fifteen minutes ago.

Max fumbled with his cuff, revealing the words that had taunted him all his life, but would now make him shiver in pleasure at the memory of it.

“Carlos.”

“Max.”

“What do you do?”

Max paused, the words catching in his throat. “I… drive cars for a living.”

His soulmate pulled out, making him hiss at the loss, and he mumbled his apologies before stepping back to look at him.

“You’re Max Verstappen?”

Max’s blood ran cold, his heart pounding as his eyes darted to the door.

“I think we’re going to be teammates next year.”

Max’s mouth hung open, confusion written all over his face.

“That is some coincidence.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
